


Another Heartache

by paparantieun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Kinda fluff, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sequel, Songfic, What Have I Done
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paparantieun/pseuds/paparantieun
Summary: Songfic? One Ok Rock - Heartache; [SUM] Sampai waktu keberangkatannya, Jihoon tak pernah mendapat jawaban dari beribu pertanyaan yang ia kirimkan pada Soonyoung, mengenai alasannya, mengenai perasaannya, mengenai mereka, mengenai segalanya. Bahkan Jihoon tak pernah melihat Soonyoung sekali pun setelah malam itu, ia hanya mendengar dari Jeonghan bahwa Soonyoung baik-baik saja.Hatinya sempat kembali berdenyut nyeri, mengapa Soonyoung bisa baik-baik saja sementara dirinya menderita? Karena hingga kini pun Jihoon masih sering menangis dalam tidurnya sambil menggumamkan nama Soonyoung. Hanya Soonyoung.





	Another Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> sequel of http://archiveofourown.org/works/8495650
> 
> butuh hampir setahun buat ngumpulin niat nulis dan beneran jadi walo gk tau ini apaan....  
> ditulis dari POV Jihoon ...

.

.

.

**So this is heartache? So this is heartache?**

**All this pain in the chest, my regrets, and things we never said oh baby**

**So this is heartache? So this is heartache?**

**What me meant, what we said that night... Why did i let you go?**

**I miss you**

****

Jihoon bersandar pada kursi putarnya setelah mematikan komputernya. Seharusnya ia menikmati liburan pendeknya selama di Korea ini sebelum kembali ke kehidupan perkuliahannya di luar negeri, namun yang Jihoon lakukan malah mengurung dirinya di studio pribadi yang ia miliki di apartemennya.

Jihoon menendang ujung kursi putarnya dan hampir saja terkena serangan jantung saat pandangannya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang berdiri di sudut ruangan gelap itu. Akan tetapi begitu mendengar tawa menyebalkan yang bergema di studio kecilnya itu, Jihoon segera meraih apa pun yang berada di jangkauan tangannya –kebetulan yang Jihoon raih adalah kotak tissue dan langsung saja Jihoon lemparkan dengan kesal.

Jihoon mengelus dadanya yang masih berdebar sembari terus mengumpat pelan sementara bayangan itu tertawa terpingkal melihat ekspresi wajah Jihoon yang ketakutan.

“kau harus melihat ekspresi kagetmu itu! Sungguh menggelikan, aduh... Perutku sampai sakit” ujar orang itu setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya.

“Choi-Seung-Cheol! Aku bisa saja mati karena serangan jantung” geram Jihoon

“ooooh~ uri Jihoonie... Jangan mati! Kalau kau mati aku tak akan bisa hidup tenang” suara Seungcheol terdengar memelas manja dan itu membuat Jihoon memutar matanya jijik.

“hyung, berhenti mengangguku! Kenapa kau tidak pergi berkencan dengan pacarmu? Liburan kita di sini tidak panjang, kau tahu?”

“aku juga ingin bisa bermesraan dengan pacarku Ji, tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan jika ia menendangku dan malah menyuruhku untuk memastikan kau tetap hidup selama disini?”

“kalau begitu pergilah cari pacar yang lain” gumam Jihoon asal.

Seungcheol mengernyitkan dahinya, “apa itu perkataan yang kau ucapkan pada...”

“iya, iya, aku tahu hyung! Kau tidak perlu terus mengulang cerita lama. Aku berterima kasih karena kau telah berada bersamaku di saat aku terpuruk tapi kau tidak perlu terus menempeliku hyung! Aku baik-baik saja”

“kau yakin? Setelah kemarin malam saat kau melihatnya lagi, bahkan kau—“

“Hyung!” Jihoon tidak ingin mengingat kejadian kemarin malam. Saat ia dengan bodohnya merasa bersemangat karena akan bertemu orang yang begitu dirindukannya.

.

.

_Dengan ragu Jihoon menepuk pundak pria dihadapannya pelan. Begitu pelan hingga Jihoon pikir tindakannya takkan disadari, namun kemudian pria itu berbalik. Hati Jihoon sedikit mencelos saat bibir yang sebelumnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman itu berubah menjadi garis lurus._

_“S-Soonyoung?” Suaranya begitu pelan, terlalu gugup saat setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan Soonyoung._

_Sesaat Jihoon tak yakin Soonyoung akan mendengarnya di tengah kerumunan orang-orang dan hentakan musik yang menggema di tempat itu, namun ia tak bisa menahan perasaan hangat dalam dadanya saat ia tahu Soonyoung mendengarnya._

_Tak ada sepatah katapun yang Soonyoung ucapkan. Bibirnya seolah telah direkatkan dengan lem yang begitu kuat. Soonyoung hanya memandang Jihoon dalam diam. Hal ini membuat Jihoon tidak nyaman, namun ia masih menunggu Soonyoung mengatakan sesuatu._

_Saat akhirnya bibirnya dapat terbuka untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, Soonyoung mengurungkan niatnya untuk berucap—_

_“Jihoon-ie... Aku mencarimu”_

_— dan hanya terpaku begitu Seungcheol datang dan merangkul pundak Jihoon. Dalam hati Jihoon merutuk tindakan yang Seungcheol lakukan karena ia barusaja menghancurkan momennya._

_Dan Jihoon tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan lagi malam itu karena ia menyadari bagaimana Soonyoung menghindarinya, meski Jihoon tetap berusaha mencuri pandang ke arah Soonyoung._

_._

_._

“baiklah Jihoon, aku mengerti. Akan kukatakan pada Jeonghan bahwa kau akan bertahan selama dua minggu kedepan tanpa perlu diawasi lagi”

“terimakasih hyung...”

“untuk segalanya” cicit Jihoon.

Seungcheol mengusak rambut Jihoon gemas sambil tertawa renyah. Seungcheol bergegas berlari ke luar saat Jihoon hendak menendangnya karena terus mengusak rambut Jihoon hingga tampak seperti sarang burung sekarang.

Begitu memastikan Seungcheol telah pergi dan dirinya kembali sendirian Jihoon memutar kursinya hingga menghadap komputer di depannya. Pandangan Jihoon jatuh pada sebuah laci disamping kursinya. Ia meraih pegangan laci itu dan membukanya. Tangan Jihoon meraih sebuah figura yang ada di dalam sana.

Memandangi gambaran dirinya yang tersenyum senang dalam pelukan seorang yang sudah begitu lama ia rindukan.

_Bahkan hingga hari ini perasaanku masih sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Sebulir airmata menetes membasahi foto yang ada di genggamannya itu sebelum Jihoon menariknya ke dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan tangisnya pecah.

Setelah sekian lama, airmataku memang hanya ada untukmu.

.

.

.

****

**So they say that I didn't know**

**what I had in my life until it's gone**

**The truth is that I knew you were the live;**

**we never knew it would end**

****

Jihoon melangkahkah kakinya tanpa tujuan. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana langkah kaki membawanya dan saat ia memandang berkeliling ia baru sadar bahwa kini ia telah sampai di sebuah taman. Taman yang sebenarnya tidak memiliki kesan baik untuk ingatannya, karena di taman ini lah tempat Soonyoung mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Dan di taman ini pula beberapa malam yang lalu Jihoon dan Soonyoung kembali bertemu setelah 2 tahun lamanya mereka berpisah.

Taman ini menyimpan kenangan yang terlalu menyakitkan dan sulit Jihoon lupakan. Tapi mungkin itulah alasan mengapa kakinya tertarik ke tempat ini.

Jihoon menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di sana. Kenangan-kenangan lama mulai memenuhi kepala Jihoon tak lama setelah ia mendudukan dirinya.

Masih segar diingatan Jihoon dinginnya malam yang bahkan tak bisa mengalahkan dinginnya pandangan mata Soonyoung malam itu, dan semakin terasa menyiksa saat mendengar kalimat yang Soonyoung lontarkan padanya.

Jihoon ingat bagaimana hancurnya ia saat itu. Terlalu hancur hingga tak ada yang mampu dilakukannya saat Soonyoung mulai berjalan pergi, meninggalkannya yang semakin terisak. Mungkin ia sempat meneriakkan nama Soonyoung, memohonnya untuk tinggal namun Jihoon tidak yakin dengan ingatannya sendiri.

Jihoon sempat berpikir mengapa Soonyoung bisa dengan mudahnya mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan melepas dirinya pergi. Mungkinkah sebenarnya Soonyoung memang tidak pernah benar-benar menyukainya? Mungkinkah semua kenangan dan janji yang telah mereka buat tak memiliki arti apa-apa bagi Soonyoung? Sebegitu mudahnya kah menghapuskan semua yang ada diantara mereka?

Jihoon marah, kecewa dan tidak menyukai rasa sakit yang menyelimuti dadanya saat Soonyoung dengan mudahnya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mengakhiri segalanya.

Saat itu Jihoon sudah terlalu lelah dengan masalah ibunya yang memaksa ia untuk pergi mengambil studi ke luar negeri meski sudah Jihoon tolak berkali-kali, dan ketika Jihoon membutuhkan Soonyoung untuk bersandar dan mencari kekuatan, yang Jihoon dapat justru kata-kata perpisahan. Jihoon merasa ia telah kehilangan segalanya. Kehilangan alasannya untuk bertahan dan tetap kuat.

Jika saja Seungcheol dan Jeonghan saat itu tidak menemukannya di taman, mungkin Jihoon takkan bisa menjadi Jihoon yang seperti sekarang. Tangan Seungcheol yang merengkuhnya malam itu sama sekali tak bisa ia rasakan. Tubuhnya sudah mulai mati rasa karena dingin yang menerpa, begitupun hatinya.

Butuh beberapa hari sampai Jihoon bisa kembali bertingkah seperti biasa dan dengan bujukan Jeonghan serta Seungcheol—yang ternyata juga mendapat tawaran serupa dari kampusnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengambil tawaran ibunya untuk mengambil studi ke luar negeri.

Lari bukanlah hal yang Jihoon sukai namun mungkin dengan berpisah jauh ia dapat kembali menata hidupnya.

Sampai waktu keberangkatannya, Jihoon tak pernah mendapat jawaban dari beribu pertanyaan yang ia kirimkan pada Soonyoung, mengenai alasannya, mengenai perasaannya, mengenai mereka, mengenai segalanya. Bahkan Jihoon tak pernah melihat Soonyoung sekali pun setelah malam itu, ia hanya mendengar dari Jeonghan bahwa Soonyoung baik-baik saja.

Hatinya sempat kembali berdenyut nyeri, mengapa Soonyoung bisa baik-baik saja sementara dirinya menderita? Karena hingga kini pun Jihoon masih sering menangis dalam tidurnya sambil menggumamkan nama Soonyoung. Hanya Soonyoung.

.

.

.

**Oh baby watching you walk away,**

**why didn't I make you stay?**

**Yeah i wish that i could do it again**

**Turning back the time, back when you were mine... All mine**

Jihoon tak tahu berapa lama ia melamun dan kembali memutar ingatan yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan itu. Jihoon mulai kembali tersadar saat ia menyadari seseorang yang berjalan menuju kearahnya. Orang itu terlihat tidak begitu memperhatikan jalan yang ditujunya, terlihat dari kepalanya yang terus menunduk.

Seolah menyadari pandangan Jihoon, orang itu kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan saat tatapan mereka saling bertumpu, Jihoon merasakan semua kehidupan di sekelilingnya membeku. Waktu seolah terhenti menyisakan kedua orang yang masih bertahan saling menyelami mata orang di hadapannya.

Belum juga selesai Jihoon menata perasaannya yang kembali berantakan akibat memori taman itu, kini Jihoon harus berhadapan langsung dengan orang yang telah membuat memori tak menyenangkan tersebut.

Soonyoung berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak kalah terjekutnya dengan Jihoon. Mereka sama-sama enggan melepas pandangan meski perasaan tidak nyaman mulai menggerogoti masing-masing. Entah itu penyesalan maupun kekecewaan.

Setelah beberapa saat, yang terasa seperti selamanya, itu berlalu hanya dengan keheningan. Soonyoung terlihat membuka mulutnya seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, tak lama mulutnya kembali terkatup. Begitu terus selama beberapa saat.

Jika suasana tidak sedang tegang dan menyesakkan, Jihoon bersumpah ia akan menertawakan wajah Soonyoung yang terlihat seperti ikan kekurangan oksigen itu.

Menyerah mencari kalimat untuk diucapkan, Soonyoung pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbalik pergi meninggalkan Jihoon, sampai seruan Jihoon menahannya.

“tunggu!”

Jihoon tak tahu mengapa ia menahan Soonyoung pergi. Ia berpikir, jika saat ini mereka kembali bertingkah saling tidak mengenal dan mengabaikan permasalahan yang ada, Jihoon akan kembali menyesal dan terjebak dalam kesakitan tak berujung. Jika ini memang perpisahan, Jihoon butuh penutup yang jelas, meski dalam hati ia masih berharap.

“Soonyoung… jangan pergi…”

Soonyoung berbalik dan menatap Jihoon datar, menunggu. Namun setelah beberapa lama Jihoon tetap tidak dapat menyusun kalimat yang cocok untuk berbicara pada Soonyoung. Jihoon hanya menunduk sambil memainkan ujung baju yang dipakainya.

Merasa Jihoon tetap akan diam, Soonyoung pun menghela napas panjang sebelum memecah keheningan yang ada.

“apa yang ingin kau katakan, Jihoon?” Soonyoung terkejut dengan nada suaranya sendiri yang terdengar begitu dingin. Ia juga dapat melihat tubuh Jihoon yang sedikit tersentak kaget.

Samar-samar Soonyoung mendengar suara isakan, namun ia tidak yakin apakah suara itu berasal dari Jihoon atau hanya bayangan di kepalanya saja.

Angin malam berhembus dengan cukup kuat, menggoyangkan dahan dan dedaunan pohoh di sekitar mereka. Suara gemerisik yang nyaring menjadi satu-satunya suara di antara keduanya.

“jika kau terus diam begini, kau hanya menghabiskan waktuku dengan percuma,” lanjut Soonyoung setelah tak menerima respon apapun dari Jihoon.

Soonyoung mengusap wajahnya kasar dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Jihoon sendirian jika saja ia tak mendengar suara, atau lebih tepatnya bisikan dari Jihoon.

“...kenapa?” Ujar Jihoon lemah.

“apa maksudmu?” Tanya Soonyoung balik.

Jihoon menghirup napas dalam seolah mengumpulkan tenaga untuk akhirnya memandang tepat ke arah mata Soonyoung.

“Kenapa kau mengakhiri hubungan kita? Kenapa kau melepasku pergi? Kenapa kau…” Jihoon tak sanggup melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Napasnya mulai tidak beraturan, dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit. Tenggorokannya seolah tercekat dan airmata terlihat mulai menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya.

“aku tahu kau melakukannya untukku,” lirih Jihoon

“tapi tak bisakah kau bertanya mengenai pendapatku dulu? KENAPA KAU MEMUTUSKAN SEENAKNYA BAHWA BERPISAH DENGANKU ADALAH YANG TERBAIK UNTUK KITA?”

Soonyoung masih berdiri terdiam sementara Jihoon mulai terlihat berantakan. Tak lagi peduli dengan wajahnya yang kini telah kembali dipenuhi air mata sama seperti pada malam terakhir mereka bertemu dulu.

“jawab aku Soonyoung... Kumohon... Jangan hanya berdiri diam...” Mohon Jihoon

“tak ada yang perlu aku katakan ji, semuanya telah berakhir”

Jihoon tertawa datar, “benarkah?” menghela napas sesaat, Jihoon kembali berkata, “kalau begitu katakan kau sudah benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku dengan tepat memandang mataku Soonyoung” _karena hingga kini aku masih menyimpan rasa itu_ , lanjutnya dalam hati.

Ini satu-satunya harapan yang Jihoon punya. Sehelai benang yang masih Jihoon pertahankan hingga saat ini sebagai pegangan atas perasaannya. Jihoon selalu tahu saat Soonyoung berbohong lewat tatapannya, yang mungkin Jihoon akui sempat tak ia begitu perhatikan di malam mereka berpisah dulu. Setidaknya saat ini Jihoon masih berharap bahwa di sana, jauh di dalam hati Soonyoung masih ada sayang untuknya dan Jihoon akan cari sekecil apapun kemungkinan itu.

“pulanglah ji, besok penerbanganmu pagi, berhenti mencari sesuatu yang telah lama hilang” Soonyoung berkata pelan, suaranya terdengar lelah dan hal itu sudah cukup untuk memancing air mata Jihoon kembali meleleh.

Soonyoung tak pernah menggunakan nada itu. Nada bicara seolah semua yang Jihoon lakukan dan katakan hanyalah bualan bocah kecil tak bermakna. Soonyoung seolah menganggap semua luapan perasaan Jihoon ini hanya bualan semata dan itu terasa lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang Jihoon bayangkan.

Jihoon tak ingin menangis lebih dari ini, tapi ia tak bisa menghentikan derai airmatanya.

_Aah~ inikah akhir dari penantian dan pengharapanku_ _?_ batin Jihoon.

Melihat Jihoon yang sepertinya tidak akan kunjung bergerak Soonyoung pun memutuskan untuk mulai melangkah pergi.

Malam itu, mengulang kembali adegan malam perpisahan mereka, Jihoon menangis sendirian di taman sementara Soonyoung melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

Ternyata tak ada yang berubah. Jihoon tetap tidak bisa mendapatkan kembali hati Soonyoung. Jihoon merasa dirinya terlalu besar kepala dengan berpikir bahwa Soonyoung masih menyimpan perasaan untuknya. Kini semua telah benar-benar berakhir. Untuk kedua kalinya, serpihan dunia yang Jihoon pertahankan, kembali hancur kini tak bersisa.

.

.

.

****

**So this is heartache? So this is heartache?**

**What me meant, what we said that night... Why did i let you go?**

**I miss you**

**I miss you**

**I ... miss you**

Esok paginya, Jeonghan dan beberapa teman mereka yang lain telah siap di bandara untuk mengantar kepergian Jihoon dan Seungcheol kembali ke negara tempat mereka menuntut ilmu.

Jihoon menyadari penampilannya saat itu berantakan tapi ia tak peduli. Ia menaikkan hoodinya agar semakin menutupi wajah dan mata bengkaknya. Koper yang dibawa ia seret dengan malas. Setelah berpamitan dan berbasa-basi pada Jeonghan serta beberapa temannya yang lain, Jihoon memilih untuk menjauhkan diri dari Seungcheol dan kumpulan itu. Beralasan mengantuk dan lelah, meski ia tahu Jeonghan menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Bagaimana tidak, semalam Seungcheol langsung memborbadirnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan begitu ia pulang ke apartemennya dan sudah pasti Seungcheol melapor pada Jeonghan mengenai keadaannnya.

Jihoon menaikan volume lagu pada headphone yang dipakainya. Berdiri bersandar pada dinding kaca dan menatap kosong pemandangan di luar.

Seperti dugaannya Soonyoung tidak datang. Tapi itu lebih baik, mungkin, karena Jihoon tidak yakin ia akan baik-baik saja jika Soonyoung datang saat itu setelah pembicaraan mereka kemarin.

Kedua mata Jihoon baru saja tertutup saat ia merasakan sepasang tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya. Dengan cepat ia membuka kedua matanya dan betapa kagetnya Jihoon saat memandang pemilik kedua tangan itu.

Rasanya ia ingin mencubit, memukul, atau melakukan apapun pada dirinya sendiri untuk membuktikan bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Karena saat ini yang ia lihat, orang yang barusan memeluknya itu adalah Soonyoung yang juga kini tersenyum manis padanya. Senyum penuh sayang yang begitu dirindukan Jihoon. Bukan Soonyoung dengan tatapan dingin yang ditemuinya beberapa hari terakhir.

Jihoon berdiri membeku. Kepalanya masih memproses apa yang sedang terjadi saat kemudian ia merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak karena sebuah bibir menempel dengan lembut pada bibirnya. Ciuman yang begitu hangat dan tidak menuntut. Ciuman yang penuh dengan kerinduan.

Tubuh Jihoon benar-benar berhenti berfungsi, bahkan ia tidak sadar saat sebulir airmata jatuh karena perlakuan yang diterimanya.

_Oh, Tuhan! Katakan ini bukan mimpi_ , jerit Jihoon dalam hati.

Soonyoung dihadapannya terkekeh lalu berkata dengan lembut menjawab jeritan di kepalanya, “tidak Jihoon, ini bukan mimpi.”

“maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku bodoh dan pengecut, tidak seharusnya aku melepasmu.” Penyesalan terdengar begitu jelas dari suaranya. Membuat hati Jihoon berdesir.

“aku mencintaimu, Ji. Selalu. Baik itu dulu, sekarang ataupun nanti, perasaanku takkan pernah berubah” pernyataan itu menyadarkan Jihoon dari keterkejutannya.

Jihoon melangkah mundur dan melepaskan pelukan yang ada ditubuhnya. Jihoon menenggelamkan wajahnya pada salah satu tangan dan tertawa sementara airmata tak berhenti mengalir. Mungkin ia akan histeris jika tak ingat bahwa kini ia berada di tempat umum.

“aku juga mencintaimu Soonyoung, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?” Gumam Jihoon di sela tawa-tangis-nya.

Soonyoung memberanikan diri untuk melangkah maju dan kembali menenggelamkan Jihoon dalam pelukannya. Ia bernapas lega saat Jihoon tidak menolak tindakannya itu dan justru membalas pelukannya. Soonyoung meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Jihoon, membiarkan Jihoon menangis, membasahi baju yang dipakainya.

“aku tahu aku salah, maafkan aku—“ aku Soonyoung.

“setelah semua ini, hanya maaf?” Sindir Jihoon dingin, membuat Soonyoung sedikit terkaget.

“mungkin perkataan maaf ini tidak sebanding dengan semua luka yang aku buat, jadi akan kulakukan apapun asal kau mau memaafkanku” sumpahnya.

“apapun?” Tantang Jihoon, masih terisak.

“iya apapun, bahkan jika kau ingin aku mati aku ak—“ Soonyoung meringis saat merasakan Jihoon yang mulai memukuli dadanya dengan tidak terlalu lembut.

“bodoh! Jika kau ingin aku memaafkanmu, jangan pernah lagi melepasku, bodoh! Jangan tentukan perasaanku seenakmu sendiri!” Geram Jihoon setelah puas memukuli Soonyoung. “Dan jangan pernah pergi” cicitnya kemudian.

Soonyoung tak bisa menahan senyuman di wajahnya saat mendengar permintaan Jihoon, bahkan setelah semua yang dilakukannya pada Jihoon, ia masih begitu dicintai. Soonyoung mengecup pucak kepala dan pelipis Jihoon lembut serta penuh sayang.

“baiklah, aku bersumpah tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi”

Jihoon memundurkan badannya sedikit untuk bisa memandang Soonyoung dengan lebih jelas,

“dan satu lagi” ucap Jihoon.

Soonyoung mengernyitkan alis bingung dan menunggu lanjutan dari kalimat Jihoon. Tapi yang ia terima justru membuatnya membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya itu.

Jihoon berjinjit dan mencium Soonyoung.

Menyadari yang dilakukan Jihoon, Soonyoung tersenyum dalam ciuman itu dan menarik tekuk Jihoon untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tak peduli dengan teman-temannya yang kini sedang menonton mereka dengan cukup heboh, bahkan beberapa diantaranya mengabadikan “drama dadakan di bandara” itu dengan kamera ponsel mereka.

Jeonghan dan Seungcheol yang ada di salah satu kerumunan itu tersenyum lega. Seungcheol memeluk tubuh Jeonghan dari belakang dan mencium pelipisnya singkat.

“akhirnya ...” Desah Jeonghan lega yang dibalas tawa kecil dari Seungcheol.

“kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk mereka, sugohaesso Angel”

**-fin-**


End file.
